Stay or Not?
by Celestial Access
Summary: Allen's antiakuma weapon got destoryed and decides to leave. But will someone stop him? KandaxAllen. This is YAOI! Oneshot.


Stay or not to stay?

A/N: Note that I don't own D. Gray-Man :( This story is a YAOI. Lots of graphic sex scenes. Hope you guys like!

Allen Walker didn't know what to do. His task was to find the remaining Innocence. Despite returning to headquarters with his anti-akuma weapon destroyed by the Noah's. Allen needed his arm. It was his important weapon. Without it he would no longer be an exorcist...He would just be a white-hair kid with no arm on one side of his body.

Allen sighed. He was almost there. Almost to Komui's office. Almost to the man he lothed, the man who made fun fixing his arm, the man who always seemed to enjoy with Allen's arm. '_He's scary_...'

Allen touched the now gone left 'arm'. All he had to do was go into Komui's office, show him the 'damage' and go back to his room, hopefully. Timcampi had already taken off somewhere in the building and was probably flying around exploring.

It felt weird not having an arm. Allen couldn't feel anything, as if it didn't even exist. Just before he opened the door, Kanda came out with a grumpy face as usual.

"Che, it's you beansprout" snarled Kanda.

Allen was glaring at him. '_I really wish he would stop calling me that..._' "Its Allen. A-L-L-E-N."

"Like I care"

Allen tried to get go past Kanda but was stopped when he felt his other arm get grabbed. "Kanda? Would you mind? I'm trying to go—"

"...What happened to your arm?" Allen turned around with an expression Kanda couldn't have read.

"What is it to you?"

Allen looked away from him. His mouth felt dry, like he needed some water and he felt something he hadn't felt for a long time...not since turning Mana into an akuma...he felt guilty...

"I have no need to stay in the Black Order since I've lost my Innocence..."

"Why? You're giving up and leaving this place just because you lost your Innocence!"

"Does that matter?...I'm not staying where someone like me is useless to other people. I can't do anything with my arm gone now..."

Kanda could tell Allen was a little depressed...So instead of having a loud argument, he decided to piss him off. He dragged Allen away from the office and headed for his room.

"Wah! Kanda! Where are you taking me!" Allen asked squirming.

"Just shut up beansprout!" Kanda walked up the stairs still dragging Allen behind. They finally reached to Kanda's room. Allen was surprised to find the room to be so...plain. His image about Kanda's room was totally different. The walls were swampy colored with a window on one side. There were few furniture's and a picture by his bed. Kanda then pushed Allen onto the bed and put his hands beside Allen's head. He glared at the boy.

Allen felt a shiver go down his spine. It tingled slightly and made his stomach do summer saults. Kanda looked at him. He looked so beautiful when he was confused and innocent. And so tasty looking...

Without meaning to Kanda brushed his hand along Allen's cheek. It was soft...sooo soft, like that of silk. It made Allen blush and get confused even more.

"W-What the hell are you doing—"

Kanda pushed himself onto Allen drawing him into a kiss. Allen's blush reddened ten times and he tried to push him off, but to no avail. Kanda had him pinned underneath him. He licked Allen's neck and started to suck on his collarbone here and there.

Allen, not wanting to, moaned in pleasure as Kanda pressed his aroused member to his crotch. Kanda leaned down and plunged his tongue into Allen's mouth. Allen sucked on it as it went in and out of his cervine. He was losing all his self-control. He couldn't do this. Not with this guy! But he was and he was enjoying the sensation it brought. His whole body felt warm, as he continued to suck on Kanda's tongue.

Kanda pulled away and Allen whimpered at the loss.

"Sorry...I don't know what came over-----"

Kanda looked down. Allen was tugging on Kanda's coat, trying to get him to continue...

"Are you sure?"

"Kanda please" Allen was begging and that made the horny samurai exorcist more lustful. Kanda pushed Allen back down, being rougher since he knew what the beansprout wanted.

Kanda undid Allen's pants, shirt, and any other clothing that got in his way. He lowered his head down and began to lick Allen's shaft. Allen howled in pleasure gripping onto the white sheets of the bed to keep him in place. Allen tried to buck up but Kanda kept a firm grip on Allen's waist, figuring he would try to do that.

"Now just hold on beansprout" Kanda smirked. _Who's the bastard now..._

Kanda began to tease Allen. He slowly licked Allen's chest. And trace circles around his abbs. Kanda watched Allen writhe beneath him. His aching moans loud throughout the room.

"Oh God Kanda!" Allen's voice raspy with need.

"Yeah" a smile forming on his lips.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me!"

Kanda pulled his clothes off. This was not what he had been expecting. Not in the least.

Kanda began to tease Allen's entrance with the tip of his member.

"Hurry up and fuck me Kanda!" Allen repeated, his voice growing husky with need, "I need you inside of me! Just do it, fuck me hard Kanda!"

Kanda placed his hands on Allen's hips and began pushing into him, hard, Allen had tears in his eyes from the beginning pain...But it soon turned to unreal pleasure and Allen threw his head back in extasy. Kanda found it hard to not just fuck the young exorcist straight onto the floor.

Kanda pumped into Allen. Harder, faster with each motion. Allen could feel Kanda growing large inside of him. Calling out Kanda's name over and over until the both of them finally climaxed. It was surreal. A sticky mess the both of them could enjoy... Allen had never thought it would be this way. All his innocence gone to the one man he...loved?

It was a strange feeling but he did love Kanda. It wasn't just lust.

"Kanda, I love you" he whispered these words with loving care.

Kanda collapsed beside him. Sweat beading down his head.

"You're not leaving beansprout. Its just not going to happen...Because...I...Love you too."

"Then would you stop calling me beansprout and call me by my name then?"

Kanda whispered into Allen's ear. "Like I care, beansprout" grinned Kanda

Allen pouted but quickly smiled and cuddled up into the curve of Kanda's chest. It was his dream his real dream...and no one would wake him from it...

Timcampy: So how was it! Please R&R!

Kanda: I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!

Allen: Calm down! Holding down Kanda with his anti-akuma weapon


End file.
